Nightmares And Stories
by mandaree1
Summary: Established SissixYumi. 'Years after X.A.N.A has been shut down, Yumi has daily nightmares about the past. Sissi finally hears a more basic version of what happened at Kadiac.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko. **

**Pairings: established Sissi/Yumi.**

**Warnings: possibly bad writing.**

**Summary: 'Yumi has a nightmare. Sissi comforts her the best she can while Yumi tries to explain all she's been through.'**

**Setting: after X.A.N.A is shut down and everyone is graduated from Kadiac. They've all moved into a small house together in the country, and Sissi is Yumi's lover.**

It wasn't the first time Yumi woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, holding in a small scream. It wasn't the first time Sissi had been in the same room with her when she'd done so. It was, however, the first time Sissi had been awake and staring at her as she waited for her panic levels to go down.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Yumi finally looked down at the girl wrapped around her face "why are you awake?"

"You woke me up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Yumi settled down on her elbows and silently cursed her foolishness. It was only recently that she had allowed her lover to sleep in the same room with her, and she was really starting to regret it. Sissi had been living with the entire gang in one house with her, and she knew full well that Sissi heard the low moans of pain or squeals of fear that came from around the house at night. They all had nightmares, and they all locked their doors so no one could try to wake them up for fear of hurting that person in there terror.

It had been years since X.A.N.A had been shut down, many many years, but that didn't make the nightmares or paranoia go away over time. It seemed they'd always be like that. they'd never been quite able to get over the fact they'd once been hero's fighting a demonic AI and that they'd never be able to anyone and had to keep almost everything they'd done for over two years to themselves. Yumi hadn't even been able to tell her lover about, years later. They'd all tried to convince her to do so, but she'd never been able to come up with the words to do so.

The decision to not tell her was starting to come back to hurt her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yumi falls back onto the bed, covering her eyes with one arm "Actually, no, I'm not."

Sissi sat up in a criss-crossing position, brushing her hair out of the way as she stared down at the ex-geisha next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning, of course."

Yumi finally sat up, folding her legs under her as she moved directly in front of the girl she loved so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Back when we went to Kadiac..." she started, hesitating slightly. Even after all they had been threw together; Yumi seriously doubted Sissi would take her seriously if she told her it was an evil computer they fought on a virtual world. She, she instead decided to improvise. "Jeremie found something, something very important."

"What?"

She shook her head "I can't tell you... not tonight. Someday."

Sissi nodded, and Yumi continued "it was a very important secret. A secret none of us knew how important it was at the time. Soon a bad man" they had always said X.A.N.A would be male if he was real, so 'man' fit better than 'it' "Came, determined to use this secret to destroy the world."

"Oh come on Yumi!" Sissi smiled, sounding amused, her eyes closed "it couldn't have been that dangerous!" she opened her eyes and stared into the Japanese's girls own, before quieting down instantly "it was that dangerous, wasn't it?"

She nodded "we couldn't let that happen, so we fought back. The man was dangerous, even more so than the secret itself, and we risked our lives daily." Thinking it best to leave out the problems with William and how they had to get Aelita adjusted to earth, she skipped far ahead "but, we beat him in the end. That's all that matters."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Sissi questions, knowing full well there was much more she wasn't being told.

"Yes."

She sighs "well, I guess it's a start."

They settled down, Yumi knowing the nightmare would be gone for the night (but always just for the night) and Sissi knowing that she wouldn't get a clearer answer for a long time.

"Yumi?"

She opened an eye. Sissi had curled up into her arms, and she had intertwined their legs. Back when X.A.N.A was around, the gang had huge sleepovers together, which usually ended up with them in Odd's room after Aelita had a nightmare or someone almost lost their life, and couldn't bear to be alone. Everytime they did, Yumi always ended up curling up with someone, and so, over the years, the position was one of comfort.

"Yes?"

"Will the bad man ever come back?" Yumi couldn't help but smile at the absurdity in the saying. It sounded like a small child being comforted by a parent 'mommy, will the monster come back?'

"No…" her grin fell into a frown "he will never come back."

"Is he dead?"

"You could say that."

The night was quiet, and Yumi was just starting to drift off when her name was called once again "Yumi?"

She sighed, irritated. "what?"

Sissi cringes at the tone, but doesn't falter "will you ever tell me everything?"

Yumi stares at her for a moment, before grabbing the girl and rolling them over so it was hard to tell where she started and the other ended.

"Better. Someday, Sissi, I'll _show_ you."

**I know Sissi's attitude is way off, but that's because they've grown up and she's way matured from when she was younger, and gotten over Ulrich. REVIEW!**


End file.
